The ROBLOX Code: Before the Code Book 3
by GreatOverseer
Summary: Uuom the freelance zombie hunter is out of work after destroying Zombie Tower. However, when a hostile planet called Blockland starts to orbit around Robloxia and produce invading armies, can Uuom get on his feet again and save his home? Or will he be assimilated into the Blocklandian hive mind?
1. Chapter 1

_Space is big. Face it, there's no way around it. Space is so amazingly big that it dwarfs big by several infinity billion times (not a rational number, but then what is when we're talking about space?)._

_It is in fact so big that a number of things that happen in the farthest reaches of deep space take millions of billions of trillions of googolplexes of years to reach civilized space, and by that time the civilized space may be burnt out and destroyed by war, famine, and being a tryhard._

_However this is not the case with Robloxian System, a rather large system around the megastar called Lan. Robloxia has been around for quite possibly a trillion years, and has changed and evolved smartly over this mind-boggling period of time. It has only suffered two major burnouts during its time in space. One was when the first large update was installed on Lan's molten moon. The other was the Grand Year 2010 RAT and FEAR war, where almost half the system was either invaded or passed over with a few megabombs._

_The third burnout has been predicted many times within the last set of millenia, by many sages of questionable sanity. The last and most recent fortelling was from an Akmardtian priest, who had been detained in Robloxia's central prison for years, then died after making this said prediction._

The vastness of space wrapped around the planet Robloxia as it descended into its fiercest winter stage of the year. Everywhere from Tripfall to Mount Bloxxar was covered in ice and various forms of snow, hail, and ice storms.

There was a poof, and a small, cubical shape appeared out of nowhere right next to Robloxia. The birth of a new planet to be sure. However it was so insignificant that nobody took any heed of it.

Blue, writhing tendrils of atmosphere covered the planet in a mystic shroud. These tendrils suddenly came out of the atmosphere and latched onto Robloxia's atmosphere, just over the Plox ocean. The smaller planet swung itself towards Robloxia at a massive speed; however, when it seemed that the two would collide in a blasted mess, the planet swung sideways. It was putting itself in orbit around the larger planet.

The tendrils withdrew. The planet sat and brooded, and on the surface, life appeared.

Thus were Blocklanders born.

) ooooooooooooooo (

Uuom, freelance zombie hunter, sat in a bar in the seediest part of New Robloxia with his two friends Choppa and Hydrow. They were all ordering the strongest drinks there were for a ludicrous price of twenty thousand tix each, and everyone waited for the small blue barman's head to explode with joy.

"We'll have..." Uuom looked at the menu. "We'll have the Clockwork. Eighty precent alcohol, right?"

"Right," the barman said. "Will you be dividing the drink into thirds or will you get two more?" The barman looked very, very hopeful. Prehaps, he thought, a windfall will come to me this day.

"I think we should get three more," Choppa grunted. "'Cos I need a share of the drinks, too, and so does the guy beside me." He nudged Hydrow.

The barman scuttled off behind the bar, to the mixing room where a couple of guys in hazmat suits stirred neon yellow, blue, and orange concoctions for the varied clientele.

Uuom drank the weak stuff he'd been given when he sat down, and spat it out back into his glass. It tasted of some foul sock. He picked up Choppa's drink and tried it while the man had his back turned watching the hoverbus go by the window. It burned his mouth and he quickly set it down. Then he picked up the drink Hydrow had gotten, and drank the entire thing in one go. He was impressed at the taste and feel of the drink. Where had Hydrow gotten that much drink sense?

The barman returned wearing a pair of thick red rubber mittens and carrying their drinks.

"Your drinks, sirs," he said with a cheeriness that could have lit a black hole bright as a sun.

Uuom sampled his drink.

) oooooooooooooooo (

A few minutes later, when all the bar's occupants had been thoroughly evacuated, Uuom and Choppa staggered out with Hydrow trailing behind, apparently un-affected by the drink.

"Wow," Choppa slurred. "Did ya see when that one guy went POW and knocked that other guy into the mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble?"

"Yeah," Uuom slurred even more slurrily than Choppa. "Wow.. whassa time?"

"It's been a minute," Hydrow said levelly. "Great. Now I have to spend my pocket change getting you guys sobered up." He looked meaningfully at the bar, which was on fire. Uuom tried to look back at where Hydrow was looking meaningfully, looked in entirely the wrong direction, and crashed to the ground. He stood up woozily, trying to figure out with his cheese soup of a mind what he'd looked at that hit him like that.

When he saw it he was hit again by the rubber bullet and flipped over onto his side on the ground.

The guy with the cubical head, disembodied hands and feet, and small body seemed to be the source of the rubber bullet, so Uuom crawled over and placed a hand drunkenly on where he thought the thing's shoulder should be. He looked the thing right in the eyes, albeit unfocused.

The thing bravely looked back, with a sort of tiny smile on its face. Its eyes were black, pure black, not at all shiny like normal eyes, and rather large as well.

Hydrow tried to reason with the new arrival, who held the gun carefully to Uuom's head.

"Hey," he said politely. The arrival shot Hydrow in the gut, and he doubled over with the rubber bullet clattering to the ground and bouncing around a bit. It then returned to holding the gun carefully to Uuom's head. A shout of "POLICE! POLICE!" behind it made it turn, drop the gun, and run as fast as it could down onto a nearby freeway, where it dashed off at high speeds clinging to a hoverbus.

The policeman clattered to a halt at the sight of Hydrow clutching his stomach, Uuom doubled over wretching onto the pavement, and Choppa just lying on the ground to see how it would react. They gasped.

"This man is hurt," the policeman who shouted the original warning said of Hydrow. "We shall get him to the Hospital this instant, no arguing, men. Get moving. We need to make this man well."


	2. Chapter 2

Uuom blearily opened his eyes. White linoleum stared him back in the face. A guy in a hard hat stared back as well, blocking most of the appealing view of the linoleum. Uuom tried to figure out who this man was.

"Builderman?" he croaked finally, having had the faintest inkling of who the guy was.

"Uuom," Builderman said sharply, "keep awake. You need to listen." Uuom nodded, and then got distracted by a piece of dust that landed on his nose and then flew off to parts unknown.

Builderman placed one hand on Uuom's shoulder, and there was a faint blue glow. Slowly the eyes of the waking man began to clear and to focus.

"Uuom," Builderman repeated. Uuom sat to attention. Builderman looked at him quizically, then continued with his words. "That thing that attacked you yesterday was a Blocklander, an extraterrestrial, from the nearby planet of Blockland. I'm very interested in this planet of Blockland, and its inhabitants. Tell me, do you like rockets?"

"I have, on occasion, used one," Uuom said.

"Not those types of rockets," Builderman said, seriously. "The type that fly people up to nearby celestial bodies. You know, a space capsule?"

"Oh..." Uuom thought of whether he like space capsules, and decided against it.

"No," Builderman smiled, "I didn't think you would. However, I'm offering something if you do want to fly up in a space capsule, land on the planet of Blockland, and launch a megawar on its surface." Uuom's head perked up.

"What is it?"

"Five billion robux," Builderman intoned climactically. Uuom's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Five billion?!" he asked incredulously.

"Five billion," Builderman repeated. "I could, of course, split it between the three of you."

"Yeah, sure, sure," Uuom snapped. "Now where's the bloody space capsule? I have a date with history."

) oooooooooooooooo (

The space capsule sat just outside the infirmary. It was painted a flashy blue and green for the effect of it, and was roughly egg-shaped. Around it squabbled technicians, mechanics, launch controllers, and even a few politicians in red sub-executive robes.

Uuom walked up to a waiting area. Choppa and Hydrow stood sheepishly inside it, shuffling their feet. Uuom greeted them.

"Long time, no see," he shouted so all could hear. "How's the bruise, big guy?"

"Good," Hydrow muttered. "Tone it the Bazsucki down, will you?"

"OF COURSE!," Uuom positively screamed, and sat down on a bench, whistling and tapping one foot on the ground in rhythm.

A hush fell over the space pod. Apparently this marked the end of the time Builderman was not there, and the beginning of the time when he was. Builderman lifted his hands.

"I know, this is a bit impromptu, but Uuom, I'm counting on you to make a neat takeover. All you here, you don't know about Blockland. Well, neither do we, so stop asking questions about it until the three heroes arrive back to this fair city and bring news. However, the natives are hostile, so... wish them luck." The crowd bowed their heads. Some of the Wanwoods at the back sank to their knees.

"You may light the engines," Builderman said. A technician ambled over and proferred a torch to the engine ports, which promptly started to hum.

Uuom, Choppa, and Hydrow sat down in the capsule's one-room cabin, and watched the door shut behind them. Then with a rush of turbulence and a pressure on all their heads, the capsule rocketed up into the sky and from there to the inky black of space.

) ooooooooooooooooo (

The undeveloped land sat ready to be built upon. Two Blocklanders, with the aprons that marked them as Bricksmiths over their torsos, placed a black brick upon the ground, then another.

The first bricksmith looked at the second bricksmith, and noticed the red brick he was bringing to rest on the ground.

"New color," he observed.

"Yes," the other said, and turned to place the brick down.

"We're not supposed to have new colors," the first said. "It's against Badspot's Third Decree. 'All colors must be uniform, or the world goes into conflict.'"

"What world," asked the second bricksmith.

"This one," answered the first bricksmith. "The one we are standing on."

"Could it not be said that the world is a figment of our imaginations," replied the second bricksmith.

"It could not," the first bricksmith said. "Badspot's Second Decree states, 'The life of this world shall come from the crops born on it'. If this world was imaginary, how do you explain food and drink?"

"Mayhaps another figment," the second bricksmith noted.

A loud, roaring scream came at their ears from the sky, and seconds later a heavenly projectile smashed its way through the ground a mile away, leaving a column of dust that could be seen from afar.

"Was that imaginary," asked the first bricksmith.

"I do not know," the second bricksmith replied. "Let us partake of this new knowledge." They ambled off towards the crash site.


	3. Chapter 3

A mile away or so from the two bricksmiths lay the space capsule, in a smoking trench a quarter mile deep.

A time bomb was thrown out of the broken part of the escape pod, and with a bang, there was a halfway manageable ramp, onto which Uuom, Choppa, and Hydrow scrambled out. Choppa scanned the horizon.

"This is it?" he asked to the air in general, which was damp and murky. "It's a dump, if ya ask me." The mists swallowed his voice and spat it back out again as a hollow, reedy mutter.

Hydrow stepped forward with a light, and shone it through the mist, cutting a path through it. The ground was barren and muddy, totally raw and unfinished. Although it looked desolate and unforgiving, in some places Hydrow could see small stalks protruding from the ground, not dissimilar from leeks or onions. He pulled one up and tried it. It was bland, earthy, and gritty. He threw the remaining large portion over his shoulder.

"The place is completely unlivable," he reported. "How can the people who live on it be actual natives? They've got to be colonists."

A soft squelching sound came from the mists. Even fainter and softer were the echoes of quiet voices speaking words. As the sounds grew louder, the voices became clear.

"-unusual contact with outsiders is to be discouraged."

"Yes, but even the outsiders may be a figment of our imaginations, and we only saw the event in our minds."

"By Renderman's black bones, they are right ahead of us."

"Let us try to reason with them."

Two blocklanders in aprons appeared out of the mist. They appeared to carry no weapons, and were curious. One looked at Uuom and spoke.

"You choose an early day to visit our world." It blinked at him. Uuom felt nonplussed.

"The devils of Renderman have come upon us," the second one cried.

"But they are mere figments of our imaginations," the first one said levelly.

"Do not make contact with outsiders!," the second one nearly screamed. "Badspot's Fifth Decree says, 'Any and all unusual contact with outsiders is to be discouraged'!"

"Excuse me," Uuom said at last, "but who is Badspot?"

"We do not know," the first one related.

"He is our maker!," the second one cried, shaking the first one. The first one gave the second one a gentle push, and the second one fell into the mud.

"A gentle push is often worth more than a hail of blows," the first one hummed solemnly. "Come. You can see our world for yourselves. Follow me to the village." The first one, leaving the second one flailing in the mud and slowly sinking down into the ground, walked or rather bobbed off into the fog.

A half hour later, after being lost, sinking in a bog up to their waists, and tripping over a stalk of plant, they arrived at a ramshackle collection of huts set in the firmest portion of ground. Choppa's armor had rusted from the constant moisture, and Hydrow and Uuom were shivering from the cold damp.

"This is my home," the first one said. "My name is Sil. You are welcome in." Wet through, they stepped into the welcome warmth of the hut. A fire blazed in one wall, and there was a set of old weatherbeaten chairs around a small folding table. On the table were the roots, except boiled, mashed, and fried, then molded to resemble sausages. Uuom tried one and found it extremely pleasing on the tongue.

Sil took a worn red book from on top of the table, sat in one of the chairs, and started to read silently. The others glanced around akwardly before sitting down themselves and tucking in to the sausage things.

Finishing his reading, Sil took a sausage in between thumb and singular finger and took a bite.

They all ate happily for a while.

Then Uuom's mind snapped to a question.

"Why aren't you attacking us?" he asked. "Builderman said you're hostile."

"Those were not the works of the village," Sil said, "but rather the works of the Hive Mind."

"Hive mind?"

With a calm look on his face, Sil began to explain.

"When Badspot, the maker, created the world next to your world, he also created a fortress on the tallest mountain. The fortress sends out waves of dark energy through an area of one square mile. If the waves penetrate too deep into the head, the body is taken from the mind and set to work as a brutal warrior. Badspot has many dark minions at his disposal now."

"So... Badspot's the one responsible for the dark mist, too?" Uuom asked. Sil nodded.

"We are but three miles from the fortress," he said. "The darkness spreads out farther, but does not penetrate the head. Rather, it creates an unwholesome environment and makes our plants and ground grow gritty and soft. The only plant that can survive out here is the Root of Badspot, and only with the right cooking and the right preparation are these roots edible."

Hydrow stuck his head forward.

"Just a minute," he demanded. "You appeared here yesterday, in our orbit, and there's already a fortress and a civilization within a few hours of that. Does this mean that time is faster here?"

"Yes," Sil replied.

"Robloxia's going super slow, while Blockland is going extremely fast?"

"Yes."

"We'll only be gone an hour, then."

"Yes."

They sat and ate, and thought about Badspot and the Blocklanders, and about their true mission here. The trouble was, with the advent of this new information, they had no idea what their true mission was.

Hydrow seemed to have an idea, however.

"Is there a road to Badspot's fortress?" he asked.

"The Badspot road is a mile northwards," Sil said.

"Right." Uuom stood up. "Well, thanks for the hospitality and all that, but we must dash, if we're to find our true destiny or something."

"May the dark avoid you," Sil blessed, and sat back reading his book.


End file.
